Signed into law as Section 12181 of Title 42 of the United States Code on Jul. 26, 1990, the Americans with Disabilities ACT (ADA) is a wide-ranging legislation intended to make American society more accessible to people with disabilities. The legislation, which took effect on Jul. 26, 1992, mandates, among other things, standards for access to public facilities, including public sidewalks. The law not only requires that curb cuts be made at intersections and crosswalks to facilitate wheelchair access, but also mandates specifications for slopes and transitions between two surfaces of different levels. Some of the relevant provisions of the law are as follows:
4.5.2 Changes in Level. Changes in level up to xc2xc inch (6 mm) may be vertical and without edge treatment. Changes in level between xc2xc inch and xc2xd inch (6 mm and 13 mm) shall be beveled with a slope no greater than 1:2. Changes in level greater than xc2xd inch (13 mm) shall be accomplished by means of a ramp that complies with 4.7 or 4.8.
4.72 Slope. Slopes of curb ramps shall comply with 4.8.2. Transitions from ramps to walks, gutters, or streets shall be flush and free of abrupt changes. Maximum slopes of adjoining gutters, road surface immediately adjacent to the curb ramp, or accessible route shall not exceed 1:20.
4.8.2 Slope and Rise. The least possible slope shall be used for any ramp. The maximum slope of a ramp in new construction shall be 1:12. The maximum rise for any run shall be 30 inches (760 mm). Curb ramps and ramps to be constructed on existing sites or in existing building or facilities may have slopes and rises as allowed in 4.1.6(3)(a) if space limitations prohibit the use of a 1:12 slope or less.
3-a-1. A slope between 1:10 and 1:12 is allowed for a maximum rise of 6 inches.
3-a-1. A slope between 1:8 and 1:10 is allowed for a maximum rise of 3 inches. A slope steeper than 1:8 is not allowed.
Public sidewalks and private sidewalks open to the public must comply with the foregoing provisions of the ADA. Tree roots are the single most significant cause of unlevel conditions of sidewalks. Because sidewalks are generally made of contiguous concrete slabs, unevenness typically occurs at the joints between the slabs. Unstable and inadequately compacted soils can also lead to differential settling of adjacent slabs.
Historically, trip hazards caused by uneven lifting and settling of contiguous sidewalk sections have been eliminated either by tearing out the old concrete and replacing it with new slabs having no abrupt transitions between joints, by forming a transition ramp on the lowermost section with macadam, or by creating a chamfer on the edge of the uppermost section. The first method represents the most expensive fix. The second method, which uses dark-colored macadam on a light-colored sidewalk, is unsightly. If the chamfer is made using a surface cutter or grinder, the second method is slow, given that all material removed through grinding must be pulverized. In addition, if the process is performed with a drum cutter, the equipment is relatively expensive and leaves a rough surface. In addition, most equipment used heretofore is incapable of removing the trip hazard over the entire width of a sidewalk. Furthermore, if two adjacent sidewalk slabs have twisted in opposite directions as they have settled or raised, it may be necessary to create a ramp across a portion of the width of the sidewalk on both sides of the joint.
What is needed is a new method and apparatus that will reduce the time required to form chamfers, that is capable of removing a trip hazard over the entire width of a sidewalk, and that is capable of chamfering portions of two intersecting slabs at a common joint. Ideally, the equipment and expendables required will be relatively simple and inexpensive, and will not require pulverization of all material removed during a chamfer operation.
The present invention provides both a method and apparatus for cutting a chamfer on an upper edge of a concrete slab. First and second embodiment apparatuses include a hub having a threaded aperture designed for installation on the threaded output spindle of an angle grinder, and a specially-modified diamond-grit-edged rotary blade which mounts on the hub. For a presently preferred embodiment of the hub, an attachment collar is unitary and concentric with both a blade mounting flange and a blade centering shoulder on the flange. The attachment collar is machined for a minimum clearance, self-centering fit on the output spindle to minimize imbalance conditions. The collar has at least one pair of flattened parallel sides for receiving a wrench used to tighten the hub on the output spindle. The side of the blade mounting flange opposite the collar is equipped with at least two, and preferably three or more, countersunk holes, by means of which the blade may be attached. The holes may be blind, or may penetrate the flange. In the former case, the holes are threaded. In the latter case, the holes are unthreaded and the screws are secured with self-locking nuts on the side of the collar side of the blade mounting flange. The rotary blade is equipped with a central positioning aperture sized to fit over the blade centering shoulder with a generally minimum amount of clearance required for a noninterference fit. The blade is equipped with countersunk holes which align with those on the blade mounting flange. Countersinking screws are employed to affix the blade to the blade mounting flange. When fully tightened in the countersunk holes in the flange, the head of each of the screws is flush with the surface of the blade. As the blade rotates and cuts into concrete, the lower surface of the blade may remain in contact with the lower cut surface. Because the hub will contact the concrete above the cut, that concrete must be periodically broken and removed to provide adequate clearance for the hub as the cut is continued.
Third and fourth embodiment apparatuses employ a hub having a central aperture machined for close tolerance mounting on the output spindle of the right-angle grinder. The blade has a core with a central recess. A nut, which engages the end of the output spindle, secures the blade to the hub and spindle. The nut may be separate from the blade assembly, in which case, the hub incorporates a blade centering shoulder which mates with a central positioning aperture in the blade core. Alternatively, the nut may be incorporated in the blade assembly. For example, the nut may be swedged within a central blade aperture. As will be hereinafter shown, certain modifications are made to the hub to accommodate the swedged nut.
With training, a skilled worker can make an angled chamfer cut into the edge of a raised concrete slab, so that a smooth transition between a lower slab and the raised slab may be formed.